


On My Own

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley watches from the back because Roman wants to do it on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 Song - I Stand Alone - Quest for Camelot

Bayley rubs her hands together nervously as she watches Roman. She had begged him to let her be there with him. They had been given the chance to do so with her coming up to Raw. But Roman had nixed it. He didn’t want it to happen. She knows it has nothing to do with her not being out there. He just needs to prove to everyone that he can do it alone. He needs to show them that he can beat the odds; even if the extra factor in this case is Lana.

Of course, if Bayley had it her way, she would be at ringside with Roman. If for no other reason than to keep Lana from interfering like she has been. Bayley wrinkles her nose as she watches Lana grab Roman’s leg when he goes to the corner to set up for the spear. It takes everything she has not to run out there and take care of the blonde woman. But she promised to stay backstage; at least until the match was over. 

Had Roman told her the outcome of the match, she probably wouldn’t be quite as nervous as she is now. However, like they both agreed when the first began dating, they wouldn’t spoil the outcome. It’s at times like this she regrets agreeing to that. She also knows it’s for the best for the both of them.

She bounces on the balls of her feet as the match appears to be coming to a close. She watches as Roman ducks a boot from Rusev before hitting a spear on the Bulgarian. “Cover him,” she whispers. Her smile forms the moment she hears the bell ring.

“Your winner,” JoJo says, “and new United States Champion, Roman Reigns.”

Bayley bounces over to where she knows Roman will be walking back. She’s tempted to run out to the ring but knows she can’t do that. So she simply waits for him. The moment Roman steps through the curtains, Bayley is jumping into his arms. Roman chuckles as he holds her.

“I told you I could do it alone,” Roman says before kissing the side of her neck.

“You did,” Bayley says. “You’re amazing and I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
